After The Fire
by BKelly95
Summary: Where did Leon go after the movie?
1. After the Fire

After the Fire  
  
AN:Hello, everybody.  
  
I have been at for nearly a year at the time of this writing. I have spent a lot of that time reading fics for "The Fast and the Furious". (I've spent a lot more trying to get the site to load on my piece of junk computer.) This is the first one I have written, though. Hopefully, it will be the first of many.  
  
I'd like to thank Tempest for her encouragement. Also, I'd like to point out that I do not own any of the characters from "The Fast and the Furious".  
  
In any case, this is my interpretation of where Leon went after the movie. Please, enjoy.  
  
----------  
  
Hector walked into his garage and turned on the lights. He was shocked to see a man in there sitting on the hood of a black Honda Civic. It took him a second to recognize the man.  
  
"Leon, what the hell..." asked Hector.  
  
"Hector, I need to borrow your paint booth for a bit." said Leon. "It's a long story."  
  
"Okay, I guess." said Hector. "What's going on? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." said Leon. "Do you have any orange paint?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." said Hector. "Just be careful. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Within half an hour, Leon had the Civic in the paint booth with the lights and windows masked off. The side view mirrors, turn signals, and wheels had been removed. He started spraying the car orange.  
  
After he finished with the car, Leon started with the mirrors. Hector knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." said Leon.  
  
Hector walked in. "How's it coming?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good." said Leon. "Hey, you got any spare parts lying around?"  
  
"Come see." said Hector. He directed Leon outside.  
  
Hector led Leon to an Acura Integra on a trailer. "Is this the one that blew its engine at Race Wars?" asked Leon.  
  
"Yeah, it is." said Hector. "You can probably take something off it."  
  
"Body kit's a no go since it's a different model." said Leon. "I can probably use this spoiler and these wheels. This thing have neons?"  
  
"Take a look." said Hector. Leon looked under the car.  
  
"Nice." said Leon. "Thanks a million."  
  
Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Leon put the new wheels on the Civic in the paint booth and then drove it onto the lift. He replaced the arched wing from the Civic with the carbon fiber wing from the Integra.  
  
He raised the lift and went to work on the neon lights. He removed the green neons that were there originally and replaced them with the neons from the Integra.  
  
While he was setting the neons in place, one of the ones he had removed rolled off the workbench. He noticed and quickly grabbed it. The neon tube still fell and hit the floor, denting the metal and cracking the glass a little. Leon took a look at it and groaned. He swung it at the closest side of the lift, shattering it.  
  
After seeing what he'd done, Leon sat on the closest stool and wrapped his hand around his face.  
  
"Ready to talk?" asked Hector.  
  
"Might as well." said Leon. "Have a seat."  
  
Hector took a seat. Leon proceeded to tell him what had happened. He told him about the team's other activities of hijacking trucks to steal the electronic equipment inside. He then went on to explain that the most recent one had gone horribly wrong that morning. When it was over, Vince was in the hospital, Dom and Letty were on the run, and he himself thought he might get arrested at any time.  
  
"Right now, I'm trying to disguise the Civic." explained Leon. "I used it in the heists. Now, I'm using it to make a run for it.  
  
"Oh man, that's nuts." said Hector.  
  
"After this, I'm gone, I'm ghost, I'm outta here." said Leon.  
  
"Hey, why can't you take the Skyline?" asked Hector.  
  
"The police know it's mine." said Leon. "They might be looking for it."  
  
"Oh." said Hector. "Damn, Leon. What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know." said Leon. "I'll see."  
  
"Alright, see you when you're done." said Hector.  
  
"Okay." said Leon. "Say, you have any vinyl graphics left?"  
  
"Sure, I'll get those for you." said Hector.  
  
The following morning, the Civic was finished. The new paint had been applied, the new wheels were on, the new spoiler was on, and the new graphics, yellow curving stripes, were in place.  
  
"You know where the Skyline is." said Leon. "The last favor I ask is for you to bring 'er home. You know where to hide it?"  
  
"Sure, man." said Hector. "Call me when you get there. Let me know you made it."  
  
"You got it." said Leon as he climbed into the car and started it. He drove out of the garage and took to the street.  
  
Leon drove through the maze of streets in L.A. Eventually, he came upon the highway and headed north. He drove along and looked at the scenery as he drove. The mountains and desert looked nice that time of year.  
  
Twenty minutes into his journey, he glanced in his rearview and saw a CHP cruiser fast approaching with its lights on. He quickly got scared and got ready to floor the accelerator. Just then, the cruiser passed him and kept going up the highway, chasing a tractor-trailer that was weaving all over the road. Leon breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
A couple of hours after he left L.A, he had reached his destination, Bakersfield.  
  
He drove around Bakersfield for about ten minutes until he found the house he was looking for. He pulled into the driveway. A dog in the front yard started barking at him. He parked the Civic and got out.  
  
"Easy there, Jet." Leon told the dog.  
  
A man who looked a lot like Leon stepped out of the house and asked "What's going on out...Leon?"  
  
"Hey, Steve." said Leon. "Can your brother come in for a rest?"  
  
After Steve let Leon in, Leon told him the whole sordid story.  
  
"I knew it was wrong." said Leon. "I don't know why I didn't try to stop Dominic."  
  
"Dear God!" yelled Steve. "You were behind those? I heard about the truck heists and I never assumed you'd be involved."  
  
"I'm sorry." said Leon. "We were desperate. We weren't getting anywhere racing without decent equipment. I would've been okay with slowly building my way up in the racing world, but Dom had his own reasons for racing."  
  
"What was that?" asked Steve.  
  
"Another racer had a car he wanted." explained Leon. "It was a black Dodge Charger he had built with his father. It was all he had left of him. The guy wouldn't let it go without a race."  
  
"There are other ways." said Steve.  
  
"Try explaining that to Dom." said Leon. "Look, can I use the phone? I promised someone I'd call."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." said Steve.  
  
Leon walked over to the phone and called Hector.  
  
"Hello?" said Hector.  
  
"Hey, Hector." said Leon. "What's up?"  
  
"Man, you gotta come back!" said Hector.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" asked Leon. Hector told him and his eyes widened with shock. "When did this happen?" he asked. "Oh shit, where is he?" he asked. "I'm on my way back."  
  
Leon hung up the phone and started to panic.  
  
"Leon, what's wrong?" asked Steve.  
  
"I gotta go back to L.A." said Leon. "Jesse's been shot!"  
  
AN:Sorry that was so short, but what do you think so far? 


	2. Going Back

After the Fire  
  
Part 2: Going Back  
  
AN:I was kind of surprised that I had chapter one up for only a day before getting four reviews. (That's four more than I've gotten for my last two stories so far.) Most of the reviews have been asking me to continue the story, so here we go:  
  
----------  
  
"Who's Jesse?" asked Steve.  
  
"Jesse, he's a guy I ran into when I started racing." said Leon. "After I lost my first race, he took a look at my engine and explained that it wasn't set up right. I don't remember the specifics, but he helped me work it out. When I joined up with Dominic's team, Jesse came with me. He's the team tuning expert now. He's got Attention Deficit Disorder and flunked out of high school, so we're all kind of protective of him."  
  
"Who do you think shot him?" asked Steve.  
  
"I don't know." said Leon. "Wait, I think I do know. This guy named Johnny Tran. He raced Jesse at Race Wars for pink slips. Jesse lost. Oh God, it's my fault! He told me he was racing Tran and put up the title on his Jetta. He asked me for advice. I should've told him not to do it. But what did I tell him? 'Visualize your win.' Damn, I'm stupid!"  
  
"Relax." said Steve. "You should be there for him. Go."  
  
"Alright." said Leon. "I'll see you."  
  
"Wait." said Steve. "Why did you bring the Civic all the way here?"  
  
"It's got my fingerprints in it." said Leon. "If the police trace it to the thefts, I'm toast."  
  
"And you're gonna bring it back to L.A?" asked Steve. "You're gonna take it back to where the police can find it easily? I've got a better car for you."  
  
A couple of minutes later, Leon was using the keys Steve had given him to unlock the door of an '81 Datsun 280ZX. The sun reflected off the silver hood of the otherwise blue sports machine.  
  
"You remember how to drive this thing?" asked Steve as Leon climbed in.  
  
"I learned to drive in this car. Remember?" replied Leon. He turned the key and the turbocharged straight-six engine roared to life. "I'll see ya!"  
  
Leon pulled out of the driveway and drove back to the highway. "I can't believe I'm making the same trip twice in one day." he thought.  
  
Shortly after he got back on the highway, a station wagon pulled alongside him. A young boy in the backseat rolled down his window and yelled "Nice car!"  
  
"Thanks!" replied Leon.  
  
Almost an hour later, Leon checked his rearview to find another police cruiser behind him. He carefully reduced his speed to keep it within the speed limit. The police cruiser passed him a second later without giving him a second look. Once again, he let out a sigh of relief. "I have to stop living like this." he muttered.  
  
An hour later, Leon reached L.A. He navigated the city streets until he found the hospital where Jesse was. He pulled into the parking lot, found a space and shut down the engine.  
  
Leon walked into the lobby and went up to the front desk. "May I help you?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Jesse Kalish's room." said Leon.  
  
"One moment, please." said the nurse.  
  
"Hey, you made it." said a voice. Leon turned to see Hector.  
  
"Hector, didn't think I'd see you so soon." said Leon.  
  
"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't." said Hector. "With everything that's going on, you really can't be here."  
  
"Have you seen Jesse?" asked Leon.  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty bad." said Hector. "But I think he'll be okay. He was concious when I last saw him."  
  
"Was it Johnny Tran?" asked Leon.  
  
"That obvious, huh?" said Hector. "Yeah, it was him. Lance too."  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." said Leon.  
  
"Little late for that." said Hector.  
  
"What?" asked Leon.  
  
"Your friend Brian beat you to it." explained Hector. "Tran's dead, man. Lance is in custody."  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Leon.  
  
"On the street, words move as fast as cars." explained Hector. "It's a tight community."  
  
"Sir?" asked the nurse. "Jesse Kalish is in room three-eighteen."  
  
"Thanks." said Leon. "Catch ya later." He told Hector as he walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Tell Jesse to get better." said Hector.  
  
Leon took the elevator to the third floor. He stepped out and immediately saw a pair of police officers. He quickly ran into a side hallway.  
  
Leon peered around the corner at the cops and noticed they were talking to a young woman. A second later, Leon recognzed the woman. It was Mia.  
  
The cops finished talking to her and walked away. Leon stepped back as they walked by. When they had left, he walked around the corner and whispered "Mia!"  
  
Mia looked around to figure out who was talking to her. She spotted Leon and whispered "Leon, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was at my brother's in Bakersfield when Hector told me about Jesse." explained Leon. "I just got back. How is he?"  
  
"Better than he was this morning." said Mia. "He's lost a lot of blood. He took two hits, one to the stomach and one to the arm."  
  
"Hector said it was Johnny Tran." said Leon.  
  
"It was. I saw him myself." said Mia. "The police told me Tran's dead."  
  
"I know, Hector told me." said Leon.  
  
"What did you tell him?" asked Mia.  
  
"Everything." said Leon. "I think he's a little shocked, but he seems alright."  
  
"Did you tell him about Brian?" asked Mia.  
  
"What?" asked Leon.  
  
"Did you tell him Brian's a cop?" asked Mia.  
  
"It wasn't relevant." said Leon. Mia groaned and Leon told her "Mia, he saved Vince's life!"  
  
"And where is he now?" asked Mia. "He probably took Dom in. That could be why we haven't seen either of them."  
  
"If Dom was arrested, don't you think those cops would've told you?" asked Leon.  
  
Mia just turned and walked away. "Hell hath no fury..." said Leon as he turned to Jesse's room and walked in. He knocked on the door and said "Hey, Jess. Can I come in?"  
  
"Hey, Leon." creeked Jesse. "Sure, come in."  
  
"How you feeling?" asked Leon.  
  
"Hurts like hell." groaned Jesse. "Doctor says I could've been hurt worse if the car wasn't in the way."  
  
"It was Johnny Tran?" asked Leon.  
  
"Yeah." said Jesse. "What's his deal? He shoots someone over a Volkswagen?"  
  
"He's dead." said Leon.  
  
"Huh?" replied Jesse.  
  
"Hector says Brian got him." said Leon.  
  
"Johnny Tran dead." said an astonished Jesse.  
  
"Did Mia say anything about Brian?" asked Leon.  
  
"Yeah, she told me everything." said Jesse. "I guess Vince was right all along."  
  
"It's kind of ironic, that Brian blew his cover to save Vince's life." said Leon.  
  
"I guess we should have expected this." said Jesse. "I was never really comfortable with the heists."  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry." said Leon. "I never should've let you race Tran."  
  
"Would I have listened?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Good point." said Leon.  
  
Just then, a police officer walked in with a man in handcuffs. The man kind of looked like Jesse, but older.  
  
"Oh my God!" said the man. "Jesse!"  
  
"Dad!" replied Jesse.  
  
"Marty, I'm sorry." said Leon to Jesse's dad. "I shouldn't have let him race the guy."  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Marty. "Can we have some time alone?"  
  
"Sure." said Leon. Before leaving, he asked Jesse "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"You can check by the house and see if any of my magazines have come in." said Jesse.  
  
"I'll do that." said Leon. "Hang in there, buddy."  
  
"See ya." said Jesse.  
  
Leon left Jesse's room and started for the elevator. Before he got there, a man said "Wagner!"  
  
Leon stopped and turned around to see the man coming at him.  
  
"Leon Wagner?" asked the man as he flashed his badge. "Detective Muse, LAPD. I have a few questions to ask."  
  
"Go ahead." said Leon. He knew that acting guilty would arouse suspicion, so he did his best to comply.  
  
"You are a member of Dominic Toretto's street racing team, aren't you?" asked Muse.  
  
"I am, but I'm not sure if there is a team anymore." said Leon.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Muse.  
  
"Yesterday, Dominic told us to split up and run." said Leon. "Something bad must've happened."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know Mr. Toretto's wherabouts by any chance?" asked Muse.  
  
"He didn't say where he was going." said Leon. "And judging from what you're implying, I think he had reason to."  
  
"We're also looking for a Leticia Martinez." said Muse. "I don't suppose you know her current location, do you?"  
  
"No, she didn't say where she was going either." said Leon.  
  
"I suppose you can't tell us where to find Brian O'Conner too." said Muse.  
  
This surprised Leon. He didn't think Brian had any reason to run. "No, I don't know where he is either. What is this about?"  
  
"I don't know if you've heard of a series of truck heists." said Muse. "Bandits in a trio of Honda Civic street racers have been raiding transfer trucks full of electronic equipment."  
  
"Oh yeah, I've heard of those." said Leon.  
  
"Well, there was another one yesterday morning which went sideways." explained Muse. "The driver of the truck identified Mr. Toretto, Mr. O'Conner, and a Vincent Castellano as being the bandits. We found two wrecked Civics at the scene. One had Mr. Toretto's and Mr. Castellano's fingerprints inside and the other had Ms. Martinez's prints inside."  
  
"What about Mr. Kalish?" asked Leon.  
  
"We have nothing linking him to the heists." said Muse.  
  
"What about me?" asked Leon.  
  
"Should we have something?" asked Muse.  
  
"Are you accusing me?" asked Leon. "If you're not, I suggest you try to work with me."  
  
"I'm not accusing you." said Muse. "I just find it odd that four members of a street racing team are involved with a series of heists, but the other two are not."  
  
"Is there anything else you have to ask me?" asked Leon.  
  
"No, that's all." said Muse. "However, we're watching you."  
  
Muse walked away and left Leon looking scared.  
  
AN:A-ha, the plot thickens. Please, read and review.  
  
Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank those of you who did so.  
  
To greenglowchassis: That's a good point and one I will address in a future chapter.  
  
To cruel-capricorn:Thanks for reviewing. By the way, I don't get the yellow ball joke in "Out of Control". Am I missing something? Also, was "Out of Control" named after the Rancid song in "NFS:Underground"?  
  
There's more to come. 


	3. Revenge

After the Fire  
  
Part Three:Revenge  
  
AN:Nice to know you're still reading. Hang on, the action's going to ramp up a little.  
  
Mia returned home after finishing work at the store. Jesse's Jetta was still next to the house with the crime scene tape still wrapped around it. Mia was a little surprised to find a blue Datsun 280ZX in the driveway and loud music blasting from the house.  
  
She entered and found Leon sitting on the couch holding his head in his hands. An old heavy metal tune was playing on the stereo with the volume turned way up.  
  
Mia turned it down and asked "Leon? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to forget how monumentally screwed I am at the moment." he replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mia.  
  
"After I talked with Jesse, this police detective came up to me." said Leon. "He said that Jesse's in the clear, but they're looking for Dom, Letty, and Brian."  
  
"They're looking for Brian?" asked Mia.  
  
"Apparently, he skipped out too." said Leon. "I don't know why he would do that. Anyways, the detective didn't say if I was a suspect or not, but he has his suspicions."  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Mia.  
  
"I don't know." said Leon. "I can't do anything because I'm afraid I'll get picked up at any minute. I just don't know."  
  
"You can stay here for now." said Mia. "We'll think about what to do later." She went for the stairs.  
  
"Hey, you feel like cooking?" asked Leon. "'Cause if not, I'll make dinner."  
  
The phone rang at that moment. Leon picked it up. "Toretto residence." he said.  
  
"Leon? I thought I told you to leave."  
  
"Dom? Where the hell are you?" asked Leon. Mia ran back down the stairs. "Your sister's going nuts."  
  
"I'm safe." said Dom. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came back when I heard about Jesse." said Leon.  
  
"How is he?" asked Dom.  
  
"Alive, concious." said Leon. "Dom, I got grilled by a police detective today. He said Brian was missing too?"  
  
"Oh, shit." groaned Dom. "He must've gotten in trouble for what he did."  
  
"What did he do?" asked Leon.  
  
"He let me go." said Dom.  
  
"He what?" asked Leon.  
  
"He gave me the keys to the Supra and let me drive off." said Dom. "He must be in trouble with his superiors now."  
  
"Hector says he also killed Johnny Tran." said Leon.  
  
"I kinda guessed that." said Dom. "Looks like he can never come back to L.A."  
  
"Yeah." said Leon. "Dom, he sacrificed everything for us. I guess we had him figured wrong."  
  
"Leon, I have to level with you on something." said Dom.  
  
"What's that?" asked Leon.  
  
"That last job was a set-up." said Dom. "Whoever arranged that was trying to get us killed."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Leon.  
  
"The guy who we arranged these with was very insistant on us continuing work for him." said Dom. "I told him I wanted out, but he didn't want to hear that. He said that I had no say in the matter."  
  
"So you're saying the heist was a trap?" said Leon.  
  
"Exactly." said Dom. "Leon, you have to do me a big favor. You have to hurt him."  
  
"How's that?" asked Leon.  
  
"I recorded the mission assignments he gave us." said Dom. "I need you to find those tapes and use them to get the guy arrested."  
  
"Where will I find those?" asked Leon.  
  
"They're in Vince's old car." said Dom. "Look, is Mia there?"  
  
"Yeah, you wanna talk to her?" asked Leon.  
  
"Sure, put her on." said Dom.  
  
Leon handed the phone to Mia and walked away. "Hello?" said Mia. "Dom, where are you?"  
  
The next day, Leon went to the police station. The officers led him into a cell block.  
  
Leon walked over to a holding cell and said "Vince."  
  
Vince turned around in the cell and looked at Leon. His right arm and abdomen were tightly bandaged. "Leon, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk, V." said Leon. "It looks like you could use some company."  
  
Vince walked over to the door and asked "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"How are you?" asked Leon.  
  
"How the hell do you think I am?" asked Vince. "I'm in jail. I've got my arm in bandages. I don't know where the hell Dom is, yet the detectives keep asking me. Jesse's in the hospital. And look who I owe my life to."  
  
"Jesse's alive." said Leon. "I think he's going to be okay. Can't say the same for Johnny Tran."  
  
"Little bastard had it coming." said Vince.  
  
"Brian's on the run too." said Leon.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Vince.  
  
"Brian let Dom go." said Leon. "Apparently, that doesn't sit well with his superiors."  
  
"Don't suppose you want to hear 'I told you so'." laughed Vince.  
  
"Look, there's something else." said Leon.  
  
"What's that?" asked Vince.  
  
"Dom said he has evidence on the guys who set up the heists." said Leon. "He says it's in your old car."  
  
"Is he talking about that old Probe I used to race with?" asked Vince.  
  
"I think so." said Leon. "How many old cars do you have?"  
  
"Just that one." said Vince.  
  
"What'd you do with it?" asked Leon.  
  
"I gave it to Danny Yamato." said Vince. "He said he'd keep an eye on it."  
  
AN:To those who don't remember, Danny Yamato was the Asian guy in the white Civic who raced Dominic, Brian, and Edwin in the film. He was played by R.J. DeVera.  
  
"In case you're wondering, Mia's pretty upset." said Leon. "These last few days have been hell on her."  
  
"They've been hell on all of us." said Vince. "Man, what were we thinking? Hijacking transfer trucks?"  
  
"Vince, you got us into this." said Leon.  
  
"Hey, I was just robbing the warehouses." said Vince. "Dom's the one who decided to go after the trucks."  
  
"You coulda stopped him at any time." said Leon. "He listens to you more than any of us. Even Letty."  
  
"Didn't listen to me about Spilner." said Vince.  
  
"We all know why you didn't trust him." said Leon.  
  
Vince rubbed his arm. "Still can't believe that asshole saved my life." he said.  
  
"He sacrificed everything for us." said Leon. "He blew his cover to save you."  
  
"Get out of here." said Vince. "Just get out."  
  
"Alright." said Leon. "I'll see you later." He got up to leave. "Remember, Old Coyotes stay wild."  
  
After talking with Vince, Leon and Mia drove to Danny Yamato's garage.  
  
"Dom said the tapes are in Vince's old Probe." said Leon as he pulled the Datsun into a parking space.  
  
"I almost forgot he had it." said Mia as the two climbed out of the car.  
  
"He got the Maxima just after the money started rolling in from the heists." said Leon. "You can get more out of a Nissan V6 than a Ford V6."  
  
They found Danny working on his Civic. "Hey, Danny!" called Leon.  
  
"Leon, what are you doing here?" asked Danny. "I heard Team D.T. was on the run from something."  
  
"Yeah, I'm seeing if I can do something about that." said Leon. "You still have Vince's Probe?"  
  
"Yeah, it's around here somewhere." said Danny. He led them into a large room in the back where several other cars were parked. A large door on the side gave access to a side street. "Here it is." he said when he found it, a white 1994 Probe GT.  
  
"This is it, alright." said Leon.  
  
"Dom came by every once in a while asking to see it." said Danny. "Any reason why?"  
  
"There's something in it he was leaving for us." said Leon. "Could we have a moment alone?"  
  
"Sure." said Danny as he returned to the garage.  
  
"Where could it be?" asked Mia.  
  
"I dunno." said Leon. "Looks like we'll have to start looking."  
  
The two heard an engine coming from the street. They looked to the door and saw Danny run in.  
  
"Do you guys know someone who drives a beige Intrepid?" he asked.  
  
Leon and Mia ran to the door to see what he was talking about. They saw a pair of tough looking guys walking towards the garage.  
  
"Oh shit!" yelled Leon.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Mia.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, it's the guys we were working for." said Leon. "How did they know about the tapes?"  
  
"We gotta get out of here." said Mia.  
  
"Wait." said Danny.  
  
"What now?" asked Leon.  
  
"I thought you'd need these." said Danny as he handed over the keys to the Probe.  
  
"Thanks." said Leon as he took the keys. "Can you stall them?"  
  
"I'll see." said Danny as he returned to the garage.  
  
The tough guys entered the garage as the sound of a door opening was heard.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Danny.  
  
"We're looking for Leon Wagner." said one guy. "We heard he came here."  
  
"You just missed him." said Danny. "He was looking for a friend's car, but it wasn't here."  
  
"Where did he...?" the tough asked before he heard a car start. "What the...?"  
  
The two ran to the side street just in time to see the Probe race out of the storage room and speed by them.  
  
"Let's go after them." said one guy. They ran back to their Intrepid and jumped in.  
  
Little did they know, Mia was alone in the Probe. After the tough guys left, Leon snuck out of the storage room and got into the Datsun. Seconds later, he had his seat belt on and the engine started. He put the car in gear and took off after the guys.  
  
AN:Well, I said the action would ramp up a little. It's gonna ramp up a little more in the next chapter.  
A couple of personal addresses:  
-to Tempest Races:I'm not sure what I said to get you mad, but I'm sorry. I feel absolutely awful about this.  
-to CheerThis95:The review system is for reviewing the story, not the author. I have an e-mail address, you know.  
More will come. 


End file.
